Passage au collège
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: (Il suffit d'un rêve pour imaginer une histoire) Dans mon collège, des retrouvailles avec d'anciens professeurs, d'anciens camarades. Mais quelque chose semble changé...


Titre: Passage au collège  
Source: Docteur Who vs mon collège ?  
Genre: Aventure et science-fiction  
Disclamer: l'univers de Doctor Who n'est pas à moi. Mon collège n'est pas à moi non plus...Les élèves non plus...enfin certains...ceux qui ne viennent pas de mon imagination.  
Commentaire: c'est un rêve que j'ai fait...Oui, je fais de drôles de rêves parfois. Je précise qu'il s'agit du 10e Docteur (mon préféré avec le 9e...j'ai pas vu ceux avant en même temps) et que ça ne se place pas dans une saison particulière, ni entre deux épisodes en particulier.

Au vu d'un échange entre la faculté de la région et mon ancien collège-lycée, je me retrouvait à attendre dans le couloir pour aller en cours d'histoire-géo. Tous les anciens, ou presque, élèves de la même année que moi étaient là. Je me sentais nostalgique. Histoire avec un professeur que j'aimais bien. Mais je n'ai pas de livre. Idiot. Je ne suis même plus élève ici et j'ai encore peur de me faire réprimander. J'ai même voulu aller à mon casier pour chercher mon livre, jusqu'à ce que je me dise que, je n'ai pas de clé, et mon ancien casier était sûrement à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me sentis quand même obligé d'aller voir le professeur pour lui dire que je n'ai pas de livre. Il semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux. Des cheveux aussi blanc que la neige et des sourcils épais...Était-ce vraiment mon ancien professeur ? Il lui ressemblait et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui. En tout cas, il dit que ce n'était pas grave. On se retrouva dans mon ancienne salle de classe. J'étais à côté de mon ancienne voisine de l'époque, Laure, exactement à la même place, sur le bord près des fenêtre, côté couloir.

Je repérais encore deux autres garçons dont les têtes ne m'étaient pas inconnues, Nathan et j'ai oublié son nom... Ils ne semblaient pas avoir changé. Toujours la même tête. Comme ma voisine d'ailleurs. Étrange, même moi qui ait l'air d'une lycéenne parfois, j'avais changé, vieillis, après 7 ou 8 ans. Mais pas eux. Les autres élèves m'étaient inconnus. Peut être que c'était des troisième, peut être d'autres étudiants ? Je n'en savais rien.

Un garçon qui semblait être élève là m'adressa la parole pour me proposer de prendre la place libre entre lui et Nathan. Pour partager le livre et si j'aimais les léopards. Pourquoi les léopards ? Mais je n'était pas très motivée pour quitter ma place, être à côté de cet ancien faiseur de trouble et surtout, qu'un gamin me drague. Mais, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je reculais ma chaise pour me rapprocher de sa table.

D'un coup d'œil sur la pièce, je remarquait que le professeur ne parlait pas et que les élèves n'étaient pas attentifs. Devant moi, un garçon était debout et racontait quelque chose qui faisait rire un autre. À ma grande surprise, Nathan se leva brusquement pour aller vers ce garçon et le réprimander sur le fait qu'on était en cours et qu'il fallait faire attention. Mais le professeur demanda à tous les garçons membres de l'ensemble vocal de chanter.

De plus en plus curieux. L'ensemble vocal n'était composé que de filles à mon époque, les garçons formant la manécanterie. En tout cas, ce fut un chant religieux, sans étonnement. Mais pourquoi ces deux chantaient ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient un jour fait partit de la choral. Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut quand une ribambelle de filles, en robe blanches, semblable à des servant de messe, arrivèrent en chantant, joignant leurs voix à celles des garçons.

Il y avait une professeur d'allemand avec, dont le visage, encore une fois, m'était familier et en même temps, inconnu. Mais le plus particulier, c'était cette voix. Une voix aussi pur que le cristal, si charmante. Je repérait une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde lui tombant sur les épaules, mais c'était de la décoloration. Et le visage de l'adolescente était très maquillé, beaucoup trop, surtout pour son âge. Probablement une 6e.

Comme tout le monde, j'étais fascinée par sa voix. Malgré ses défauts, elle ressemblait à un ange. Mais plus je l'observais, plus j'avais l'impression que son visage changeait d'apparence jusqu'à me faire penser à une sorcière. J'étais effrayée. Je regardais ma voisine, mais je sentis quelque chose sur ma main. Une tentacule ou plutôt une liane qui bougeait...Une liane ? Qui bouge ? Ce n'était plus Laure à côté de moi, mais une espèce de plante monstrueuse.

Le chant s'était arrêté et tout autour de moi, les élèves et professeurs devenaient comme cette plantes. Enfin presque tous. Le jeunot d'avant semblait ne rien comprendre non plus. Mais une chose nous traversa l'esprit en même temps : fuir. On sortit de la classe en courant, profitant du faite que ces monstres ne semblaient pas encore capable de se mouvoir correctement. On ferma la porte et je me mis à réfléchir.

Je me considérai comme une biologiste, enfin j'étudiais la biologie à la fac, donc je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenir de cours de biologie végétale. Un cours qui ne m'avait jamais intéressé d'ailleurs. Dommage, cela m'aurait peut être été utile maintenant. Si les cours ne m'aident pas, peut être ces heures passé à jardiner avec ma mère ? L'autre élève, du nom de Lance, semblait pressé de quitter le couloir...de quitter le bâtiment, voir l'école. Seulement, ce collège était perdu au milieu des champs et de la forêt et il n'y avait pas de bus qui passait dans le coin. Pourquoi faire avec un village de 10 habitants et 20 vaches ?

Lance était d'accord sur le fait qu'on dirait des plantes. Notre seule chance était donc de trouver ce qui pouvait arrêter ou tuer des plantes. Je savais qu'une plante avait besoin de lumière, d'eau, de minéraux, d'oxygène le jour et de dioxyde de carbone le soir. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de désherbant, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait les inviter à boire un verre et leur en donner. Il y avait autre chose qu'on pouvait faire : le feu.

Si on faisait du feu, l'alarme incendie retentirait. Lance avait un briquet, mais le temps qu'on brûle une plante, toutes les autres nous auront attraper. Je repérait les extincteurs et une idée germa dans ma tête. Et si on remplaçait la neige carbonique à l'intérieur par un produit inflammable ? On aurait un vrai lance flamme. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de faire ça et un moyen de fixer le briquer près du point de sortit du produit inflammable.

Une autre option était d'utiliser de l'acide. Aucune plante n'aime l'acide, n'est-ce pas ? Notre but était les salles de TP de chimie au sous-sol du bâtiment. J'étais contente de connaître encore cette école si bien. D'ailleurs, les "plantes" venaient de franchir la porte, aussi rapides que des zombies, mais menaçantes quand même. Arrivés dans le hall du bâtiment, on vit des monstres qui descendaient l'escalier du premier étage et d'autre qui montaient du sous-sol. Tout semblait perdu.

Mais la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur deux hommes. Le premier portait une longue veste brune par-dessus un costume bleu et des...baskets. L'autre avait un manteau militaire et semblait tout droit sortit d'un musée sur la guerre. Mais pas le temps de se poser plus de question. Ils semblaient humains, ils semblaient poursuivis aussi, alors courons tous ensemble. Au passage, l'homme se présenta comme le Docteur et son camarade était le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

On emprunta le couloir sur notre gauche qui reliait le bâtiment où l'on était avec celui des petits. Sauf que notre progression fut bloquée. Des plantes partout ! Derrière nous et devant nous. On était foutu. Je voyais ces espèces de lianes s'approcher pour tenter de nous attraper, mais elle s'arrêta en pleine progression. Pourquoi ? C'était un simple rayon de soleil qui passait par la vitre du couloir. Le Docteur semblait s'interroger et en même, on aurait dit qu'il prenait plaisir à être poursuivit.

Bêtement, je suggérait que, comme c'était probablement des plantes, le soleil avait du les brûler à la façon d'un rayon concentré par une loupe. Il hurla "Brillant", comme si j'avais fait la découverte du siècle. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de loupe, à ma connaissance, dans le coin. Il nous fallait quelque chose qui ait la même fonction qu'une loupe. Seulement on ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sur place parce que les plantes se rapprochaient de l'autre côté et aucun rayon lumineux ne les arrêtaient. L'une d'entre elles arriva à attraper Lance.

La plante l'avait eut par les pieds et d'autres se joignirent à elle. Mon premier réflexe fut d'attraper une de ses mains pour le tirer vers notre groupe et le libérer. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de force et avec ma délicatesse légendaire, je demandais "ça ne vous gênerez pas de me donner un coup de main ?". En bon gentleman, le capitaine Jack m'aida pendant que le Docteur pointa un...un truc qui faisait de la lumière bleue. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais les lianes semblèrent s'éloigner un peu.

C'était repartit pour courir. Et comme on ne savait pas quoi faire pour les arrêter, pour l'instant, on courait là où il n'y avait pas de monstre. On sortit vers la place où se dressait la statue du saint patron de l'école, puis on bifurqua vers le hall. Seulement le passage vers le centre d'informations, ou CDI pour les intimes, était bloqué. Dommage, on aurait pu tuer le temps qui nous restait en lisant. Ou en surfant sur le net, parce que je doute que la surveillante soit en état de nous l'interdire.

On emprunta donc le couloir qui longeait les cuisines. Elles étaient vides et rien ne semblaient pouvoir être utile à l'intérieur, à moins qu'on veuille empoisonné les plantes avec de la mauvaise nourriture. Nouvelles possibilités : sortir ou continuer tout droit jusqu'à l'escalier qui montait aux étages du château. Pendant que les garçons semblaient réfléchir au meilleur chemin à prendre, je réfléchissais plus à un moyen d'arrêter ses plantes.

Une loupe c'est juste un verre grossissant. Et ça condense la lumière en un point. Microscope ! Hurlai-je soudain. Un microscope a exactement le même type de verre. Cela sert à agrandir des "images" et il y a un condensateur pour la lumière en-dessous. Le Docteur approuva l'idée et demanda où on se trouvait les microscopes. On sortit et fila vers les salles de TP de sciences de la vie et de la terre. Heureusement, ce n'était pas loin. Arrivé dans la pièce blanche, le Docteur tendit son étrange instrument vers la porte puis on rassembla les microscopes pour les démonter. Le but : récupérer les oculaires et les condensateurs.

Avec tout ça, on pouvait faire une arme de défense...Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de nuage. Mais le Docteur se refusait à tuer ces créatures. D'ailleurs, il semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'en disait. Lance et moi, on voulait en savoir plus. Après tout, en tant que seuls survivants humains du coin, valait savoir à qui on avait affaire, non ?

Le Docteur et le capitaine Jack Harkness. Oui, ça je le savais déjà. Mais qu'est-ce que sont ces créatures ?!...Des plantes aliens. D'accord. Pourquoi pas après tout. Et son bidule qui fait de la lumière bleue, c'est un tournevis sonique. Pas étonnant qu'il a démonté les microscopes plus vite que nous. Si Lance semblait perdu et confus, la première question qui me vint à l'esprit fut : est-ce qu'ils viennent du futur ou d'une autre planète.

En fait, c'était un peu des deux. Apparemment les plantes aliens étaient des parasites et il fallait trouver un moyen de les extraire. On avait maintenant des "loupes incendiaires" et des bocaux à notre disposition. On ne va pas aller loin avec tout ça. Fallait réfléchir, qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser ces parasites à sortir. Réfléchis, réfléchis. Cours de biologie...Forme de résistance, forme dormante...Mais bien sûr ! Le froid !

Je n'ai jamais sentit mon cerveau autant en ébullition. C'était grisant et effrayant. La neige carbonique des extincteurs pouvait faire l'affaire et sans tuer ou blesser quiconque. Mais si les plantes étaient des parasites, alors, quand elles ont attrapé Lance, il a pu être contaminé, non ? L'idée ne semblait pas bête et le Docteur demanda à examiner Lance. Je ne voulais pas le faire et le Docteur ne semblait pas faire confiance au capitaine pur cette tâche. Ce dernier s'en offusqua, mais pas longtemps.

Apparemment, Lance était sain. Tant mieux. Le plan du Docteur était simple : trouver la plante mère et négocier. Armés d'extincteur, de "loupes" ou de bocaux, on sortit prudemment. La plante mère devait être dans un endroit suffisamment grand. Il n'y avait que deux endroits comme ça qui me vint à l'esprit : la salle polyvalente, mais il faudra traverser la cours et le terrain d'athlétisme, ou bien, moins grand, la salle de théâtre qui servait aussi de salle de sport.

Tout était calme et silencieux autour de nous, beaucoup trop. Dans un film d'horreur, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon. En plus, toutes les plantes semblaient avoir disparu. De toute façon, fallait déparasiter tout le monde, alors autant ratisser chaque recoin. On commença notre chasse au lycée, car autant allé au plus proche.

Premier alien trouvé ! Lance et moi, on l'aspergea avec l'extincteur et il se paralysa. Le Docteur se pencha et mit quelque chose dans le bocal. C'était une petite boule, probablement une spore. Et un de moins. Plus que...que combien d'abord ? Aucune idée, mais le plan fonctionnait. Il fonctionnait si bien qu'une surprise nous attendait quand on eut fini d'explorer les bâtiments et qu'on voulait aller vers la salle de ping-pong. Entre le bâtiment des moyens et le lycée, sur le chemin qui menait aux terrains de football et au tennis de table, la créature la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vu nous barrait le chemin.

Le Docteur ne semblait pas affolé, donc je supposait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Mais fallait avouer que le fait que nos extincteurs, à présent vides, nous servirait pas beaucoup si la bête attaquait. L'alien mère ressemblait à un mélange de vieil arbre et d'un ver. Il était gros, mais pas si repoussant. Des fleurs de couleur violettes poussaient sur son corps. Une, plus grande que les autres, me faisait penser à une orchidée.

À mesure que le Docteur discutait avec la plante dans une langue inconnue, on apprit qu'elle avait besoin de soins et d'attention comme une vraie orchidée. Le Docteur lui rappela qu'il était interdit de cultiver une planète de niveau 5*****. Apparemment, parasiter des humains pour se reproduire et survivre, c'était de la culture ? L'agriculture alien était bizarre. Il leur proposa de leur trouver une planète pour vivre, un endroit où ils pourraient être heureux sans risquer de détruire une population.

Il y avait un problème dans son histoire : c'était des plantes parasites. Ils ont besoin d'hôte. Si les corps n'avaient pas besoin d'être vivant, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ceux donné à la science ? Ma réflexion surpris mon entourage. Le Docteur dit qu'il pensait que les humains ne trouvaient pas ça moral******. En effet, si j'aimerai pas céder le corps d'un défunt dans ma famille, mais si la personne a donné son corps à la science, entre être disséqué par un étudiant en médecin ou découpé puis exposé dans des bocaux ou bien permettre à une espèce de survivre, je pense que c'était aussi moral dans un cas que dans l'autre.

Mais j'étais peut être la seule à penser comme ça. La plante mère rappela un détail. Elle était bien trop grande et déjà bien enraciné dans la terre pour voyager jusqu'à une autre planète. Elle pouvait, certes, se déplacer dans l'école, mais ses racines étaient partout. Sa seule option, le Docteur refusait de l'envisager. La plante demanda de prendre la grande fleur qui poussait sur elle et de la mettre avec les spores, pour les protéger.

Ce fut la dernière volonté de l'alien et elle fut respectée. Seulement, en enlevant la fleur, la créature mourut. Elle tomba en cendre et le vent l'éparpilla aux quatre coins de l'école. Étrangement, bien qu'à cause d'elle, mes anciens camarades et professeurs, ainsi que des élèves innocents, furent parasité, j'éprouvais de la tristesse à la disparition de l'alien. Le Docteur, son bocal et le capitaine Jack se mirent à marcher vers une cabine bleue, intitulé "Police Public Call Box".

C'était ainsi que j'ai rencontré le Docteur. C'était ainsi que j'ai rencontré des aliens pour la première fois. C'était ainsi que le chemin que je m'étais tracé a changé.

Fin... ?

*****cf l'épisode 1 de la saison 4.  
******cf l'ep 3 du 9e docteur.


End file.
